


The Wolves Among Us

by KaranWinchester



Series: The Wolves Among Us Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Azazel (Supernatural), Alpha Balthazar (Supernatural), Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha Cain (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Charlie Bradbury, Alpha Chuck Shurley, Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha Gadreel (Supernatural), Alpha Garth Fitzgerald IV, Alpha Henry Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha Raphael (Supernatural), Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelcest, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Abaddon, Beta Abel, Beta Adam, Beta Ash (Supernatural), Beta Hannah, Beta Jessica Moore, Beta Jo, Beta Jody, Beta Kevin, Beta Lilith, Beta Lisa Braeden, Beta Meg Masters, Beta Metatron, Beta Ruby, Beta Samandriel, Beta Uriel, Beta Virgil, Beta Zachariah, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Cannibalism, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Horror, Incest, Kidnapping, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Married Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bess Myers, Omega Eve, Omega Gabriel, Omega Mary Winchester, Omega Millie Winchester, Omega Reader, Omega Rowena, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, POV Ellen Harvelle, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, To Be Continued, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, Wincest - Freeform, Wolf Pack, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaranWinchester/pseuds/KaranWinchester
Summary: A tragedy nearly 500 years ago caused endless grief between humans and werewolves. The war between alphas, betas, and omegas. With werewolves defeated, they were driven into hiding,  struggling to keep their nearly 50,000 year old traditions alive. Another war seems to be on the horizon as a fire nearly 17 years ago sweeps over the Winchester clan. The fire stealing the life of one day old (Y/n) Winchester, sending the clan into grief. A problem arises as brothers Sam and Dean stumble across a 17 year old girl with a familiar scent. Could this be their dead sister?





	1. Lore and Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here! I hope you guys like it!

My story is inspired by ' The Pack Omega' a story on Archive Of Our Own by Geekygirl05.

As you can see this does not follow the plot of Supernatural (except for some parts); which means I made completely new lore and story lines, which are listed below.

Most of the lore is based about 500 years before the story even begins. There was two types of "humans": one that evolved from apes and one that evolved from wolves, which makes them werewolves.

Werewolves are second class citizens in my story and they prefer isolation and they make up different packs. This only mentions the Winchesters and a rogue pack the MacLeods.  
Since this is an omegaverse AU there is omegas, betas, and alphas and heats, ruts, etc.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Succubus Venom- an illegal drug used to intense symptoms of a rut in alphas.

Incubus Venom- an illegal drug used to intense symptoms of a heat in omegas.

Occurit Coita- translation- unlovable mating, a mating where the pack alpha mates with a beta if a pack omega can not. There is no love and the pup is taken to the omega after birth. 

Edidit Aemulator Disease- translation- Jealous Dynamics Disease, is a mental illness in which betas believe they are omegas or alphas and need the opposite dynamic to mate with them.

Note: I can not speak Latin and I just put it through google translate, please do not get offended if I write anything inappropriate, I am sorry.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pack Hunt - is a full moon event held by the Winchester clan, where everyone transforms into their wolf forms and teach the pups how to hunt and usually involves a feast collected by the pups.

War of Regret- war between humans and werewolves that drove werewolves into hiding, happened over 500 years ago.

Treaty of Kin-treaty to join the Winchester clan and the Novak clan.

Ape- werewolf insult to humans.

Day of peace-world wide meeting with clan leaders and human country leaders.

Diem Tristitia- translation- Day of Sorrow, Winchester holiday remembering the fire.

Instabiles Coita-translation-unstable mating, when an alpha and a beta mate.

Fertilitatem Tea-translation-fertility tea, a tea for omegas to kick start heat, made from red raspberry leaves, nettle leaves, dandelions, and alfalfa.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I made up my own religion based off of Cain, Abel, Eve, and Adam. It does have some elements from the show in them.

Doctrina Patris- translation- the Ancestor Doctrine, the religion, traditional werewolf packs follow, they worship their ancestors Abel, Cain, and Eve.

Cain- the first werewolf son, created by Eve, brother to Abel, worshiped by alphas.

Abel- second werewolf son, created by Eve, second to Cain, worshiped by betas.

Adam- the mate of Eve, father of Cain and Abel, betrayed Eve to create humanity.

Eve- mother of werewolves. Mother of Cain and Abel and mate to Adam.

Dynamic Doctrina- translation-the Dynamic Doctrine, the story of the werewolves and dynamics.

In Versu Eva- translation- The Verse of Eve, a verse one says before bonding.

The whole verse in Latin- Sicut parentes, sicut Cain a facie mea egredietar et animam meam ponam buccellam meam posuit me amore Eva mater et custos semper sedere consuevisti usque in extremam vitae halitum mundi huius tenebris putris mei.

Translation- Like my parents, like Cain before me, I place a piece of my soul into you, for my mother Eve has made me to love and protect you until my very last breath on this dark ridden world of my ancestors.

Mark of Cain- a mark placed upon the pack alpha of the Winchester clan. Made by the blood of Cain, Abel, and the previous alphas.

The First Weapon- weapon used by Cain to carve the Mark of Cain and fill with the blood of Abel  


Note: Any Latin in my work will be translated at the end of the chapter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dynamic Dictionary

Alpha werewolves are the leader and the most dominate in the pack. They have an obsession with the care of omegas and pups. They go through a rut in which the alpha seeks out an omega to mate, bond, and protect. In contact with an omega, an alpha will mate the omega by inflating a 'knot' during sex, locking the alpha to the omega; this could hold them together from 30 minutes to 2 hours. While knotted the alpha will continue to pump the omega full of semen insuring the omega becomes pregnant with their pups. Alphas usually bite or claim the omega during sex. A rut can last from 3 days to 2 weeks and only happens once every 2 months.

Betas do not go through a heat or a rut. They mate with other betas, but they will sometimes mate with alphas or omegas but this is looked down on. Males do not have a 'knot' and females are not as fertile as omegas. But betas are still attracted to an alpha in rut and an omega in heat.

Omega werewolves are the more submissive, motherly members of a pack. They are rare and there are normally only 2 to 4 omegas at a time in a pack. They can usually found with more safer duties near alphas. A heat is the most fertile time for an omega. It happens once every 2 months and lasts from 1 to 3 weeks. During heat an omega will emit pheromones to alphas to show they are in distress. An omega will also build a nest for the heat and pregnancy. Omegas will also produce slick during heat which produces a sickly sweet smell and acts as a lubricant.

Warning there is incest in this story.

Sibling incest is encouraged to keep a pure blood line and there are no medical defects recorded.

Mating is the act of knotting an omega during sex.

Bonding or claiming is basically biting the claiming gland located in the junction between the neck and the collarbone. Once you break the gland, pheromones will be released to warn other alphas that the omega is claimed, then the gland scars over after a day or two.

Usually an omega only has one alpha but it is a tradition for more than one pack alpha to claim one omega.

There is usually only one pack omega and one alpha, but if there is more than one alpha, the roles are split among the alphas. Such as one is the alpha of war and the other, the alpha of knowledge.


	2. Chapter 1: Fake IDs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was just minding her own business when bad luck struck.

The war was still raging, even 500 years later. A war unknown to humans. A battle between clans Winchester and McLeod. One siding on the modern outlook of today's views and the other; an ancient tradition long gone.

John and Mary Winchester have already seen the devastation; loosing their infant daughter in a terrible fire.

The same girl sitting at a dive bar all alone. She wasn't supposed to be here, only being 17 years old. It was amazing what a fake ID could do. Yet she wasn't the only one using a fake ID tonight.

A couple of tables away a 19 year old boy sat with his 23 year old brother; a look of distaste at him and the bar. The bar smelled of motor oil, expired beer, and sweat. Sam turned his nose up in disgust. Dean looked up from his whiskey glass and looked at Sam weirdly. "Sammy you gotta let loose once in awhile. Get away from the pack." Sam scoffed " that's what I'm concerned about. Remember what Dad said about going outside the camp last time? He doesn't trust us outside with Crowley and his gang running around." Dean gave a drunk laugh as he remembered Crowley. "That suit wearing son of a bitch can come at me as much as he wants." Dean then lifted his glass and downed his whiskey. "We should probably get going." Dean looked up at Sam and smirked "so you can get back to Jessica. I see how it is. News flash she's not going into heat anytime soon."

"It's not that. It's Mom. You do realize what the date is, don't you?" Dean gave Sam a confused look and then it all clicked. "November 2nd, Diem Tristitis*... we should probably ge..." Sam held up his hand signaling Dean to shut up. He sniffed the air and growled. It smelled like old books, apple pie, and pine. Sam turned to his brother and asked "Dean do you smell that?" Dean sniffed the air and turned his attention to a (h/c) haired girl at the back of the bar. His green eyes darkened. "Omega." It came out more like a growl than an actual word. The girl's head snapped up and ran out of the bar as fast as her legs could carry her. The brothers on her heels, as they threw money to a small man named John, behind the counter.

Sam caught up to her easily and pounced. He pressed on the pressure point between her collar bone and her neck. She leaned on him as she collapsed. Sam scooped her and carried her to the parking lot. He opened 'Baby's back door and sat her down on the seats and then shut the door. Dean ran up behind him and climbed into the driver's seat of the 1967 Chevy Impala. "No Led Zeppelin Dean, she's asleep." Dean pouted and turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the parking lot. "You sure it's her?" Sam looked over to his brother from the passenger's seat and nodded. "It's her Dean."

*Diem Tristitia- Day of Sorrow, a Winchester holiday dedicated to remembering the fire.


	3. Chapter 2: The Winchester Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your world comes crashing down.

As the Impala ate up the road, Sam looked out the window to see endless rows of trees. This reminded him of home. The forests outside Lawrence where they both grew up running through the woods as pups.

The area became more familiar as they got closer and closer to home. The silence in the car was comforting; the only thing the boys could hear was the low rumble of 'Baby's engine and the soft sounds of breathing.

The black car jerked to the left as they made their way down along the long dirt road, heading into the woods. It was only ten minutes until they saw the light of torches in the distance. Dean quickly parked the Impala and got out. He walked to the back of the car and opened the door; got the girl and shut the door with his boot. He walked to a large stone house surrounded by trees and smaller wood cabins. An older, blonde woman walked out of the stone house and ran up to Dean and Sam. A greying man with a short beard followed after her. The woman hugged Dean, not noticing the small girl in his arms. The man walked over, anger clearly written all over his face.

"Don't ever do that again" she cried then noticed the girl "boys, who's this?" Dean looked over to Sam and looked back to his mom. "Yea, boys who is this *ape?" The man looked beyond pissed at his sons. "No, Dad you don't understand, she's one of us" this time Sam stood his ground. "That doesn't give you the right to bring an outsider into Winchester territory, she could be in with Crowley. Just like that Madison girl" "nonsense John. Poor dear, let's get her inside and warm." Mary walked inside with Dean still holding the girl and Sam walking in with John, who was still angry.

The lodge was huge, having high ceilings with animal heads from rabbits to brown bears to mountain lions mounted on the wall. Long couches made from logs and goose feather pillows surrounded the fire place that took up half the wall. "Dean give her here. I'll take her to a guest room." Dean let out a growl as Mary took the girl from him and walked down one of the many long hallways. For being such a small woman, Mary could hold her own in weight.

She laid her down on the large bed and took off her clothes. She yelled down the hall to John, asking him for one of her nightgowns. John grumbled back in reply, but he walked to their room anyway. John opened the door to the guest bedroom and handed the nightgown to Mary. He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Mary put the night gown on the girl and covered her with the warm blankets. She then walked over to the fireplace across from the bed and lit it with a match from the mantel.

She walked into the hall and closed the door silently as to not wake her. Mary walked into the sitting room and glared at her sons "if you two wake her, you'll have hell to pay." Dean and Sam cringed at their mother as she walked down the hall.

The girl woke up at around three am, the sky still dark and twinkling with stars. She swore she could hear the sound of a wolf howl outside as she got out of the unfamiliar bed. She walked across the room to open the door next to the fireplace, it's flames had gone out hours ago. She twisted the knob, surprised it wasn't locked. 'wouldn't kidnappers want to keep their hostages from escaping? Then why is the door unlocked?' the girl pondered this as she silently tip-toed down the hall to the sitting room. She paused mid-step when she saw the light of torches and a fire burning in a fire place. She peeked around the corner to see a tall man with long, brown hair sitting at one of the many couches. He didn't look much older than her. His face was in his hands, a book sitting on his lap. The floor creaked as the girl walked out of her hiding spot. The man's head turned up, showing his hazel eyes and stubbled face. "I didn't know you were up, did I wake you?" the man got up from the couch and walked out into the hall.

The girl shook her head, looking down. Her (h/l) (h/c) falling in front of her eyes. "Are you hungry? I could get you something to eat" the girl nodded her head and her hand was grabbed by the man's large one, causing her to flinch. He looked down at her with worry in his hazel eyes. He then led her through the sitting room into the kitchen.

The kitchen was very large, like everything else in the house. It had many counters wrapping around the room and connected to a large rectangle shaped island right in the middle. There was a large brick oven against the wall. There was also a heavy looking metal door that led into a walk in icebox. The man tried to make small talk as he walked over to the metal door and opened it " my name's Samuel, but everyone calls me Sam. What's your name?" The girl didn't miss a beat when she quickly answered with (Y/n). Sam stopped for a moment in the ice box and flinched. It was his sister's name. He then brushed it off and grabbed the half eaten apple pie from a shelf. "Well, (Y/n) I hope you like apple pie, because I know Dean won't like me when he finds his pie missing" Sam let out a deep laugh as he sliced two slices from the pie and handed one to (Y/n). She muttered a small thank you and dug into her pie. She then put down her fork and asked "why am I here?" Sam stopped mid-bite as he sat his fork down and looked her straight in the eyes "you're my sister."


	4. Chapter 3: Burn Baby Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than meets the eye.

(Y/n) choked on her own saliva as she stared at Sam "there's no way I'm your sister! That's impossible! I have a brother and parents!" Sam rubbed his forehead as he tried to avoid (Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes. Her eye color was similar to his. Hell she looked like John and Mary, minus something in her face that resembled their grandmother, Millie.

"Maybe you should go on back to bed and we will talk about this in the morning." (Y/n) muttered an "OK" as she walked out of the kitchen, the pie and plates still on the counter. (Y/n) followed after Sam staring at his muscular back. It moved under her gaze, casing her to blush a deep pink on her (s/t) skin.

She finally got to her door after what seemed like hours of walking. (Y/n) quickly walked in, afraid to meet Sam's gaze. "Night" she squeaked out quietly as she quickly shut the door in his face. She pressed her face against the wood door to hear Sam's work boots clunk down the hall. (Y/n) could only imagine that muscular body pinning her against the door and..."shut up (Y/n). He might be your brother" she said out loud to no one in particular.

(Y/n) was startled awake by the knocking of a fist on the door. "All right, all right" she said when she opened the door, a tall man was on the other side. He wasn't as tall as Sam, but still pretty tall. He had short brown hair hidden under a black cap. He also had a shortly trimmed beard with tan skin and piercing blue eyes.

'He looks like one of those Greek fisherman' she thought to herself as the man coughed to get her attention "the alpha and omega request you to come and eat breakfast with them." She nodded and closed the door behind her. As they walked, (Y/n) thought about what they would look and act like. Well, one is a literal alpha, so maybe, tough? She didn't know what to think at this point, her whole world was turned over on it's ugly head. The man looked back to see (Y/n) in a world of her own, so he tried to break the ice "my name's Benny." He said making the situation more awkward than it already was. "I'm (Y/n)" she said back just as shyly.

What felt like hours took only minutes. They made it through the sitting room, kitchen, and into the dining room. (Y/n) could only stare in awe at the giant chandelier hanging in the middle of the high ceiling. The light reflected off the long, oak table in the middle of the room, surrounded by about 30 plush chairs. The 8 people sitting at the table made it look a lot bigger than it already was. An older man and woman sat on either end of the table, like royalty. They were in a way. She didn't really understand how this sort of hierarchy worked. Come to speak of it, were they even in the jurisdiction of the U.S government? Probably not.

The seemed to reflect everything in the room. From the floor to the china cabinets at either end of the room. Even the face's of one of the women sitting at the table. She was obviously wearing too much makeup. (Y/n) continued to stare at everything in the room, oblivious to the glare that was being pointed at her by a dark brown haired man with a beard that had streaks of grey running through it. His green eyed gaze became more intense the closer (Y/n) got the the table. The couple that sat at the left side of the table only glanced at her for a second then turned away. She could only get a glance at the couple, the woman had shoulder length dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The man that sat next to woman had a hat on, so (Y/n) couldn't see his hair, but she could see his beard. It was neatly trimmed and light brown. His eyes where a light shade of brown, the same as his beard. A girl sat next the couple, her blonde hair ran down her shoulders as she started with brown eyes, the same as the woman's, at the man that sat across from her. The man had short, spiky dirty blond hair and the most green eyes (Y/n) had ever seen. He also had some light stubble and freckles splattered on his face. He seemed to be uninterested in the girl, instead he cradled a fairly large breakfast burrito.

"Well aren't you going to sit down?" said the short, blonde haired woman that sat on the end of the table, opposite of the man who was giving (Y/n) the stink eye. (Y/n) quickly sat in the seat next to Sam, who offered her a smile. She smiled back at him as she reached for a blueberry muffin. She took off the wrapper and bit into the muffin. The muffin was actually good, much to (Y/n)'s surprise. She continued to chew, but she grew more and more uncomfortable. She turned to look down the table to see the man still glaring at her while silently chewing a sausage. (Y/n) silently put down the muffin and turned away from the older man's gaze. The woman tried to brighten the mood by introducing (Y/n) to everyone. "I'm Mary and that's my mate John" Mary said and pointed the man at the end of the table. The man only growled out and continued to eat his sausages. "Those two are my sons Sam and Dean. That's Ellen and Bobby and their daughter Jo." Ellen nudged Jo to get her attention, but she just continued to stare at Dean. "Everyone this is (Y/n). She'll be staying with us for awhile." John gave a predatory growl as he stomped his way out of the dining room, cursing in a language (Y/n) didn't know. Mary just smiled and yelled at Dean from her end of the table "slow down Hun. Your not going to starve." The blonde stopped stuffing bacon into his mouth to mumble in protest. Sam took this opportunity to take the plate of bacon and move it to the other side of the table. Dean growled as he made grabby hands toward the plate. Bobby took the plate and walked out the room into the kitchen "what did your mom say, idjit?" "Let's get down to business" Mary frowned as she looked to Ellen, who nodded and grabbed Jo, who was still staring at Dean. She didn't budge from her seat "Joanna Beth Singer, you get your behind out of this room or I'll do it for you." Jo jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room, her mom following after her.

Mary turned to (Y/n) and started to talk "17 years ago there was a fire the day after my daughter was born. I woke up Sam and Dean, but I didn't save my baby. She died in the fire. John claimed someone set the fire on purpose and that our daughter is still alive. We didn't find her body or her bones, so it supported his case. Sam and Dean took you because, you have the same scent as her." Mary looked like she was going to cry. Sam and Dean got up from their seats and hugged their mom, the same expression on their face. "I think that's enough crying for today. Why don't you go back to your room and get dressed. When you're done, meet Sam and Dean in the library they have something they need to discus with you" (Y/n) only nodded as she got up from the chair and was escorted back to her room by Benny.


	5. Chapter 4: Dynamic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no such thing.

(Y/n) quickly made it back to her room and slammed the door in Benny's face in the process. She quickly whispered an "I'm sorry", while looking for her clothes. Her clothes from last night were neatly folded on her bed that was also made with new sheets. (Y/n) put her clothes on in a rush, falling at least 5 times just from trying to get her pants on. She finally finished getting dressed and softly knocked on the door, signalling Benny to open the door. He opened the door, trying to avoid (Y/n)'s gaze. She still felt guilty about slamming the door in his face, but if he went through what she just went though, he would do the same thing.

Benny quickly led (Y/n) down the hall to the stairs. They climbed the stairs in awkward, knife cutting silence. They finally reached the second floor after climbing the agonizing set of stairs. The second floor was just as big as the first floor, with it's sitting room and long couches. This time there was a 70' inch T.V hanging above a fireplace. Benny then proceeded to give her the tour of the second floor. First was the bathroom at the end of the hall. Nothing exciting really. Then there was a hospital like room. It smelled of disinfectant and the walls and floor where a creme color. There was a set of cabinets that wrapped around one half of the room and they were probably filled with medical instruments, medication, etc. He then showed you Sam's room, well door. It was right next to the medical room. Benny just pointed to the door and said it was Sam's room and then he just walked back into the 'family room'. He opened a door that was on the right wall of the room. He said it was the library. When you entered the room, the smell of old paper hit you like a ton of bricks. It was so strong and it was mixed with the smell of ink, that only made it worse. The walls where a deep red color with a grey stone floor covered in Arabic looking rugs. Tall bookshelves lined all the walls and they were filled to the brim with old, leather bound books. There were also piles of books stacked on the floor, mostly near chairs. It seemed like there were sections that were cut out by bookshelves that were not leaning against a wall. There were 2 plush looking chairs, a love seat, coffee table, and side table in each section. The library looked more Victorian than modern.

 

(Y/n) looking around the library, noticing Benny left after she walked through the door, probably too scared to let her close the door. She could see Sam and Dean in the very back corner, Sam's pointed nose in a pretty old and thick looking book and Dean's beautiful mouth was practically inhaling a burger. Dean looked up from his burger, his green eyes staring at her with suspicion. He then began to beckon her over with his burger. Sam just looked at him with a look of distaste as he tried to hide the book from Dean's burger, which had lettuce and bacon flying everywhere. Dean just shrugged as he bit into it again, chewing loudly with his mouth open to annoy Sam. Sam shook his, his long, brown hair sweeping over his hazel eyes. (Y/n) sat down on one of the chairs across from the boys, brushing the burger residue from the seat of the chair. Sam just gave her a dimpled smile at her while Dean licked off the bacon grease from his fingers. How could this guy eat so much and still be so fit? This was the 64 dollar question the world could never answer. Sam then sat down his book and grabbed another book from the side of his chair. The book was small, but it was 10' inches thick. It made the whole room quake as he sat it down gently on the coffee table in front of him. "So.... do you believe you're our sister yet?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't just ask me that straight out of the blue! I still need to be convinced!" Sam just sighed and rubbed his forehead. He looked to Dean who just shrugged and sipped on a glass bottle of coke. " What do you have that you still need you be convinced by?" "If I was your sister, then why did I grow up with parents?" "That's the question we can't answer yet. Dad has Bobby and Cas figuring it out." The real question that now plagued (Y/n)'s mind was 'who the hell is Cas?' What was she thinking, she didn't know who anyone was anymore. Her mind was just a cocktail of emotions and confusion at the moment. She couldn't think straight with all these questions.

"It's just weird to hear that the people you have come to know as your parents aren't your actual parents." Sam gave her a sympathetic look as he opened the thick book to the first page. The pages were yellow at the edges and the texts were in a strange language. "How are you supposed to read that?" "It's in Latin. It's really not that hard, in our family it's the first language you learn and then you learn English." (Y/n) could only make out a small "oh" as she stared at the words on the page. "This is the Dynamic Doctrina*. It's the story on how we came to be." "What do you mean 'we'?" Sam looked scared at the question as he let out a deep, shaky breath. "Where werewolves" werewolves aren't real. This isn't Twilight. "So it's like the bible?" "In a way, yes. It tells us about the dynamics, history, language, traditions, that sort of thing." "How did this all happen?" Sam scratched the back of his head as Dean laughed in his seat "that's gonna take forever. There's over 50,000 years of history." "Can't you just sum it up?" "I could try." "Well then go ahead Sammy. Enlighten me, oh wise one!" "When time began there was only Adam and Eve. Adam and Eve were basically gods. Eve became lonely, so she devised a plan to populate the Earth. This came in the form of werewolves. Her sons Cain and Abel were the first werewolves. They made a hierarchy that consisted of Alphas at the top, omegas as the alpha's mates, then betas where the average joes. Soon werewolves were worshiping Eve, Cain, and Abel, but not Adam. Adam felt betrayed, so he made his own race. Humans, he called them. Abel, seeing how cruel his mother and brother where, he left. Abel was soon killed by Cain with the first blade, known as the first murder and Cain used his blood to make the Mark of Cain. Since then, each pack alpha of the Winchester clan has received the Mark of Cain." (Y/n) looked so confused as she stared at Sam. 

"So how do you know you're know of these 'dynamics'?" "That's the tricky part. You present as an alpha, omega, or beta at 16. With either your first rut or heat. Dean, my dad, and myself are alphas, but my mom's an omega." "I didn't present yet, so I'm a beta." Dean interrupted her as he got up from his seat " just because you didn't present yet, doesn't me your beta, sweet cheeks." Dean winked as he walked out of the room. "Anything else I should know about?" "There is one other thing. If you are our sister, you should know you're supposed to be our mate." (Y/n) gave a look of horror as she scooted her chair away from Sam. " No! That's incest! That's disgusting! How could your parents let you do that?!" "It's just a way to keep our blood line pure. There is not medical defects if that's what you're asking." "That's not it! We're brother and sister, we shouldn't be doing this!" Sam let out a possessive growl as (Y/n) walked to the door, ignoring him. She was suddenly pinned to the door frame by Sam. She could feel his nose against her neck. He started to sniff her neck like a dog, his long hair tickled her neck as he made his way up to her lips. He quickly captured her lips with his as he pulled her closer to him. She could feel his teeth biting and his tongue liking her bottom lip, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. (Y/n) fell into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. He gave a growl of approval as he let go of her lips and gave her neck a nip. He then walked out of the room, leaving (Y/n) breathless against the wall.

*Dynamic Doctrina- Dynamic Doctrine- The story of werewolves and dynamics.


	6. Chapter 5: Who's Crowley?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, who's Crowley?

(Y/N) sat on the floor, breathless as she stared at the direction Sam went. She reached a shaky hand to her neck and felt the place where he bit her. It was right above the junction where her collar bone and neck met. She could feel the indentations his teeth left. The bastard basically gave her a love bite. She knew that the next time she saw Sam, she was going to kill him. Mentally, physically and emotionally.

If only (Y/N) knew where to find some silver bullets to put him down with. She shook her head as she shakily tried to stand up. She grabbed onto the door and pulled herself up while her other hand was still touching the bite mark. She made it out of the room, trembling as she walked. She finally made it to the stairs and put her foot carefully on the first step, hoping to not run into the jolly green giant. She made it to the bottom of the stairs, only to bump into Dean. He smirked down at her as his hand was buried in a bag of potato chips. “I see he put a temporary bond mark on you. But don’t worry your pretty, little head, soon it’s gonna be my turn.” Dean stated with a wink as he walked up the stairs.

(Y/N) could only shiver in her spot and run down the hall to the sitting room. Mary was sitting on who of the couches, knitting away. (Y/N) feared the woman ,as sweet as she was, would find a way to stab her with knitting needles and make it as painful as possible. “Hello, (Y/N)!” The woman said cheerfully without looking away from her knitting. She nodded at Mary as she sat down in the seat next to her. Mary looked over to her and smiled. She smiled back while minding the sharp knitting needles in her hand. (Y/N) got a better look at what Mary was knitting. She was knitting a small, yellow, wool baby onesie.

(Y/N) didn’t bother asking her who the onesie was for, better safe than sorry. A loud bang echoed through the room as the front door opened and slammed against the wall. John stood in the doorway with a man, his hand grasping the sleeve of the trench coat the man was wearing. You couldn’t see his face, it was being covered by his messy, short, black hair. His hair didn’t cover his jawline, which was sharp and angled and covered in thick stubble. “John! What happened?! Is Castiel ok?!” Mary yelled as she dashed over to her mate. John pushed, who you could only assume was Castiel, in front of him. “Tell her what happened, boy” John demanded as Castiel lifted his face to look at Mary. His bright, blue eyes held sadness, but his face was a void of emotion.

"I spotted Crowley while I was visiting my brothers. He ran off before I could get a good look at him,“ Mary gasped and John’s face turned a bright shade of red. “Thanks, you’re dismissed,” John said through gritted teeth as he let Castiel go. He ran off in the direction of the kitchen, thankful to be away from the alpha’s tight grasp.

“Who’s Crowley?” (Y/N) asked, nervousness laced into the question. “Someone I hope you never have to meet,” Mary answered as she made her way back to the couch to continue with her knitting. John turned to Benny, who was currently guarding the door and ordered “go find Bobby and the boys and ask them to meet me in the war room.” Benny only nodded and ran out of the room. John turned to (Y/N) and said “you should come too, you’re apart of this now.” She could only nod as John pushed passed her and out of the room. (Y/N) look back to Mary, who looked as if nothing happened. As if this was all a bad dream of sorts. She just sighed and walked out of the sitting room. Mary stopped her knitting and looked at the entryway her daughter left through, she sighed to herself and went back to her knitting.

Finding the war room was harder then (Y/N) anticipated. She just walked aimlessly down the hall looking for any sign of Sam or Dean. She turned a corner and toppled over in pain. It shot through her abdomen and only her abdomen. She leaned against the wall, clutching her side as she hobbled to the stairs. The pain began to subside as she made it to the second floor. Benny was guarding the door to a room that she could only guess was the war room. Benny sniffed the air and cocked his eyebrows as he opened the door for her. Bobby, John, Sam, Castiel, and Dean all sat around an oval shaped table, a map of the forests around Lawrence laid in the middle. All the men in the room turned their heads to face her, their pupils dilated and shadowed with lust. John coughed to get everyone’s attention as (Y/N) sat in the chair next to Sam. He gave her a kind smile, while Dean gave her a hungry, wolfish grin.

John began to talk to ease the awkwardness “Crowley’s back and I don’t know why.” All the men in the room frowned at the same time as John continued “I thought I put the bastard down, but it seems he can’t stay dead.” “Who’s Crowley?” (Y/N) interrupted. “He was the alpha of a rogue pack that separated from the Winchester clan when Henry was still pack alpha. He believed in tradition more than reasoning. We thought John killed him off once and for all, but that didn’t work.” Bobby answered as he made his way to a small bar in the corner of the room. He poured himself a glass of whiskey, ignoring the glares he was getting. “What? I’m gonna need this if I have to deal with you hormonal idjits. What Ellen doesn’t know won’t hurt her, so get on with it.” Bobby sassed as he sat back in his seat, whiskey in hand.

The pain shot through (Y/N)’s abdomen again, causing her clutch the table. Sam shot her a worried look as he leaned in close “you ok?” He asked as another surge of pain struck her abdomen. She only nodded “yea, yea. I’m ok. I just need some fresh air. Does anyone else think it’s hot in here?” Sam shook his head as he began to rub her back in slow, gentle circles. (Y/N) slowly got up from her seat and walked to the door. Benny stopped her and asked “You gonna be ok.” She could only nod as the pain became worse. Benny wrapped his arms around her and gently picked her up bridal style. He slowly walked down the stairs and into the sitting room. Mary was still there, too busy knitting to see Benny and (Y/N) walk through the sitting room and out the back door. He quickly sat her on a one of the chairs that surrounded a fire pit, he ran back inside to fetch her a blanket. He came back with a woolen blanket, which he draped over her. “You sure you’re gonna be ok?” She nodded as she began to drift in and out of consciousness. 

She woke up an hour later to see it was starting to get dark outside. She slowly got to her feet, but she fell on her face instead. She began to shiver and sweat, a sensation of hot and cold took over her body. The pain came back in full force as her thighs became wet and sticky. Her body began to crave something, yet she didn’t know what.


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has begun.

(Y/N) looked around her surroundings to see that she was still outside by the firepit. It was darker than it was before, the moon was out forming a crescent that was slightly hidden by grey storm clouds. She attempted to sit up, but she was pulled back down to the ground by the pain that zapped through her abdomen. (Y/N) attempted to call out, but her voice was too raspy and low for anyone to hear her. She turned her head to look at the lodge, but there was no light, the lanterns and torches were out and it was too dark to see anything, even with the moon.

(Y/N) tried once again to get up and she did it successfully with her legs still shaking. (Y/N) rubbed her thighs together as she walked over to the back door of the house. ‘If everyone’s asleep, this could be my chance to get outta here,’ She thought to herself as she turned to look at the entrance of the woods. She quickly made up her mind and limped slowly into the woods, leaving a trail of slick and scent behind her.

Dean pulled at his blonde hair as he paced back and forth in front of his brother in the library, “I’m sure she’s fine, Dean.” Sam said as he bit into an apple. He was worried as well, but not as much as Dean. Dean just had this 6th sense when it came to his siblings or people he cared about in general.

“We haven’t seen her for six hours, Sam! Six hours!” Dean bellowed back as he continued to grip his hair, not looking at his brother.

“Benny said he left her outside by the firepit, why don’t you look there,” Sam said as he got up from his chair and walked to the door. Dean looked at his brother in shock at the information. ‘Why didn’t he take her to your room? Why outside? This was her first heat and he let her outside!’ Dean internally screamed as he ran past Sam and down the stairs.

(Y/N) continued to go deeper and deeper into the woods, the moon now hidden behind the giant pine trees giving them a creep, black shadow. She looked around at her surroundings to see she was in a clearing and the moon was no longer hidden by the pine trees. ‘This looks like a good spot to rest for the night,’ (Y/N) thought to herself as she walked to a small, shaded tree. She almost made it to the tree, but was tripped by something hard and wet in the process. She looked back to the object in question, only to see it staring back at her.

Half of a corpse stared back at her, it’s internal organs spilling behind it. It’s dead, blue eyes pleaded to her as it’s pale arm reached for nothing. Either the dead walked the Earth or Hannibal Lector wanted a midnight snack that wasn’t Will. Either one was a cause for a concern, as (Y/N) jumped to her feet and ran towards a row of trees. The pain that she forgot about shot back at full force as her knees buckled and forced her to lay on the cold, wet ground. “Alpha,” she whimpered out without thinking.

Dean ran outside to see (Y/N) wasn’t there, but her blanket was still there, folded on one of the chairs surrounding the pit. He picked up the blanket, brought it up to his nose and sniffed. Her scent wasn’t on the blanket, but traces of Benny’s strong alpha musk still lingered. Dean sat down the blanket and scanned the rest of the area. His green eyes landed on the stone path that led into the entrance of the woods. Some of the stones where shiny and it wouldn’t have been because of rain. It was her slick, she was definitely an omega and was definitely in heat. Dean sniffed the air around him and caught a faint whiff of her heat. The same smell that he scented at the bar, only ten times stronger. He let out a growl as he walked into the woods “Omega!” He yelled as he ran. 

(Y/N) whimpered again when she heard the cry of “Omega,” in the distance. Someone was out there and they were going to hurt her if she didn’t move. (Y/N) got up from her spot and cried out as more slick began to wet her thighs. The desire for something became stronger when she caught the faint scent of an Alpha. ‘Alpha! Alpha’s here to knot me! Pump me full of his pups!“ her inner Omega squealed, even though she had no idea what a knot was. 

Dean huffed as he came to a clearing in the woods, his Omega standing next to half a corpse. He’ll ask about it later, but right now he needed his Omega save. (Y/N) ran up to Dean and embraced him tightly, trying to wrap her arms around his neck, but failed because of his height. He said nothing as he gently lifted (Y/N) into his arms and walked towards the entrance of the clearing. 

Dean gently rubbed her back in reassurance as he walked, her slick soaking his sleeve, but he didn’t care. He finally made it to the back door of the lodge, “Alpha please I need your knot! Alpha please!” (Y/N) cried out as she grinded herself against Dean’s hard stomach. “Soon Omega, soon,” Dean shushed her as he combed his fingers through her (h/c) hair.

(Y/N) let out a little cry as he walked into the house and down the hall to his room. He opened the door and walked in and shut the door with his boot. His room was nothing special with his queen sized bed, comfy chairs, fireplace, and desk that was cluttered with stuff. A photo with a young Dean and Mary laid next to a lamp along with a colt, a full bottle of Jack Daniels, and a stack of old vinyl records where just some of the things. 

Dean gently layed (Y/N) down on the bed and got undressed, leaving his necklace on. He then got on the bed and crawled towards her, lust clearly visible in his eyes. “Alpha, Alpha please!” she pleaded as Dean nibbled her (s/c) neck, near her bonding gland. “I said it was my turn to claim you, didn’t I?” (Y/N) could only nod as she ground her pussy on his bare dick. “We’ll get to that soon, sweetheart. I gotta get you ready for me first.” Dean stated as he crawled back down her body to her opening. “Fuck, baby, you smell so damn good. I could blow a load right now.” He growled out as he sniffed the air and plunged his fingers into her pussy without warning. (Y/N) cried out as she lifted her hips, only to be held down by Dean.

“I want you to enjoy this,” he stated as he moved his face closer, his fingers still moving in and out. Dean then brought his slick fingers to his mouth and sucked on them. He licked the digits and stared at her. She could only whimper as he let out a moan at the taste of her juices. “I gotta get more of you baby. You taste so sweet, so damn sweet.” Dean then dived in, lapping at her sex like a starved man. “Please Alpha, I need your knot!” (Y/N) yelled as she moaned at the feeling of Dean’s tongue. He shushed her as he circled his finger around her clit, only adding to the knot of pleasure that was forming in her stomach. (Y/N) let out another loud moan as he lapped at her clit and added his digits again. “ALPHA!” She cried as she reached her climax. 

Dean then crawled back up to her face and captured her lips in a kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue. (Y/N) moved down his body to his hard dick, that was already leaking precum. “You don’t need to do that Omega, this is about you.” Dean stated as he brought her back up for another passionate kiss. “Present yourself for me Omega!” He growled out as (Y/N) flipped over onto her stomach instinctively. “Is my little Omega ready for my thick, alpha knot? Ready to be full of my pups? He growled out as he lined himself up to her entrance. “Yes, Alpha. Wanna be round and full with you pups!” 

Dean let out another growl as he slammed into her, driving out a moan. “This is my pussy. my territory!” He yelled out as he slipped out until just the tip was inside and rammed back in, hitting her g-spot in the process. “Alpha, right there!” She screamed as she rocked back to meet Dean’s thrusts. Dean arched over her back to bite her neck and brought his hands down to play with her clit. “I’m close alpha!” (Y/N) yelled as she grabbed the bed sheets. “Me too, Omega. Gonna put my pups in ya, gonna give you what you need!” Dean yelled back as his knot began to inflate. 

Dean gave one last thrust, hitting her g-spot perfectly, causing (Y/N) to cry out. Dean then took this chance to bring his mouth up to her neck and bite down on her bonding gland, breaking it, while slamming his knot all the way into her. Another orgasm ripped through her, this one far more intense than the last. Dean then gently flipped them over so she was on top of him, making it more comfortable as his seed continued to pump into her. (Y/N) instantly fell asleep when her head hit Dean’s hard chest.

A knock echoed through the room as (Y/N) woke up in surprise. “Come in,” she said in a scratchy voice. This wasn’t her room. Where was she? (Y/N) asked herself as she looked around the room. There was a stinging pain in her neck when she turned, so she brought her hand to her neck and felt. There was teeth marks on her neck surrounded by dry blood. The worst conclusion came to her mind as she looked down to see she was naked and there was dried semen on her thighs along with a sticky, clear substance. 

The door opened to reveal a short, brown haired man. Nothing out of the ordinary until you got to his stomach, which was large. 'Is this dude pregnant?’ (Y/N) thought to herself as she continued to stare at the man. “It’s not nice to stare,” the man scolded as he rubbed his stomach. “I’m just kiddin’! I know I’m handsome, it’s ok to stare at this.” The man jokingly said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m Gabriel.” He said as he winked at her, his brown/golds eyes shining. (Y/N) could only just stare at his stomach. “You could just ask, sweetcheeks! No need to just stare.” “Are you pregnant?” “Well, yea. You don’t get this big by just eating candy, well for me, kinda.” Gabriel answered as he laughed. “I was asked so graciously by two testosterone pumped idiots to explain all this shit to you, so sit tight, before my mate finds out I’m here.


	8. Chapter 7: An Unwelcomed Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is she? Smut warning.

(Y/N) gave Gabriel a look of confusion, having already heard this speech from her brothers. “I’ve already heard all this. Why would they ask you to tell me about this again?” She asked as she looked away from Gabriel. “Who else is better to ask than an omega, a pregnant omega at that?” Gabriel questioned as he gave a small smirk. So the guy really was pregnant, well there goes all logic, out the window. “ Well, knowing Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum, they probably didn’t explain the whole thing. They’re just alphas and they’ve never really been around omegas except for your mother and their Aunt Ellen. So, I’m here to share my knowledge where it’s oh so needed.” Gabriel explained as he tried to get comfortable on Dean’s bed.

“What else do I need to know?” She asked with annoyance laced in with each word. “So, many questions.” Gabriel laughed as he rubbed his stomach. “Apparently you went into heat and it’s your first heat, so your gonna feel…” “What? Horny?” “That’s the word! You’re lucky Dean found you when he did, something terrible could have happened!” For once in this whole conversation, Gabriel looked serious. “Like what terrible things?” “Rape…” “Rape?!” “Well, yea. A rogue wolf could have found you and raped you! You could have become pregnant!” “Yea, because fucking my brother is a whole lot better!” “It’s not that bad!” “Dean’s my brother! It’s wrong!” “What have humans been teaching you?” “To not fuck your brother!” (Y/N) yelled as she turned away from Gabriel again in a fit of anger.

Suddenly a slam sounded through the house, “Whoa, whoa, Lucifer! You can’t just storm in here!” She could hear John yell. “Where’s my omega!” The alpha screamed as his footsteps got closer and closer to Dean’s room. “Is he in Dean’s room? Is Dean fucking my omega?” The alpha questioned as Dean’s door swung open to reveal a blonde haired alpha and an angry John. “Gabriel!” The alpha yelled as he rushed to Gabriel. “Dude, was that really necessary?” Gabriel questioned Lucifer as he looked at him with amusement. “It is if it’s for my omega and pup then yes,” Lucifer answered as he grabbed Gabriel’s wrist. “Now, come on. We’re leaving.” He commanded as he gave (Y/N) a glare and sniffed the air. Lucifer’s pupils began to dilate at her scent, no doubt figuring out she was an omega in heat. “You better learn your place, omega…” Lucifer snarled as he led Gabriel to the door. Gabriel gave her a flirty wink and a wave as he made his way out of the room.

(Y/N) hadn’t seen Gabriel for the rest of the day or anyone else for that matter. She walked back to her room as if the night with Dean and the talk with Gabriel never happened. The pain of her heat was still there, but it was less intense than before.

The whole time (Y/N) sat in her room she thought about escape plans. Dean would no doubt catch her like before and Sam would too. (Y/N) didn’t know how far Lorance was from here. Otherwise she would go home and try to stay off the radar. Benny would probably never help her, he was too loyal to Dean, but John wouldn’t care if she left. Damn, he’d probably throw a party for himself.

A knock brought (Y/N) out of her thoughts, it was properly Benny waiting to escort her to dinner. When she opened the door she didn’t see Benny, she saw Dean. “Omega.” Dean rasped out, getting a whiff of (Y/N)’s scent. It took all of her courage to not beg him to take her. The pain in her lower abdomen came back at full force when she got a whiff of Dean’s alpha scent. (Y/N) tried to push pass Dean, but he was far too strong. He just smirked at her efforts. He then decided to push her into the room and shut the door. She trembled as the alpha began to corner her between her bed and himself. She looked around the room for an escape route as Dean got closer to her neck. Then she noticed the window next her nightstand was open. “I’m sorry Dean,” (Y/N) whispered as she brought up her knee and kneed him in the groin. Dean fell over in pain giving her the opportunity to run to the widow and escape. She ran around to the front of the lodge and walked through the front door. Mary gave her an odd look as (Y/N) slammed the door in a hurry, completely out of breath.

Mary just shrugged her shoulders and went back to knitting. Sam looked up as well and their eyes connected. He gave a soft smile as he patted to the seat next to him. “Did you run a marathon and not invite me? I’m hurt!” Sam yelled dramatically as he fake pouted. “If Dean was chasing you down, you’d run like a bat out of hell, too!” (Y/N) argued. “True,” Sam stated.

(Y/N)’s neck began to tickle as she turned away from Sam. She then looked over to see Sam’s nose in the crook of her neck, his long hair scraping across her nape. “Ummm, Sam what are you doing?” (Y/N) asked as a blush began to appear on her (s/c) cheeks.

"Scenting you.“ The alpha growled as he sniffed.

“I can see that.” She stated as she looked to Mary. Mary wasn’t paying attention, more focused on her knitting. She was knitting another wool baby onesie. Heavy footsteps could be heard through the room as Dean walked in holding his groin.

“Man, what the hell happened?” Sam question, a look of concern for his older brother.

“I’m fine Sammy. I’m just peachy.” Dean grunted in pain as he limped to one of the couches surrounding the fireplace. “Dean, baby! What happened?” Yelled Mary in panic, now seeing her oldest son in pain. “I got kicked in the balls. I kind of deserved it,” Dean answered as he slumped deeper and deeper into the couch. “I’m sorry Dean, I panicked,” (Y/N) apologized as she scooted away from Sam, now getting uncomfortable with the alpha’s sniffing. “It’s fine sweetheart. You had every right.” “But, I kicked you in the balls. I don’t know if you can have children now…” (Y/N) said jokingly as Dean looked over in pure horror. Sam let out a laugh at his brother’s misfortune. “One thing you should know about alphas is that our sperm is strong.” Sam stated in between laughs. “Thanks, cause I really needed to know that.” “You’re going to have our pups one day, so we just wanted you to know.” (Y/N) let out an awkward cough as she got up from the couch, much to Sam’s disappointment. “Well good night.” She said awkwardly as Mary gave her sons a look.

(Y/N) quickly ran down the hall and locked her door as soon as she got into her room. Better to be safe than sorry. She then got dressed, put out lamps, and got in bed. The ache for a knot still present.

The next day came a lot faster than (Y/N) thought. A lot of commotion could be heard outside her door. She quickly got out of bed and tiptoed out into the hallway. An unfamiliar blonde woman that looked like the same age as her was talking to John, a shy smile on her face. Dean stood next to his father, looking very pissed, Sam stood beside his brother, looking as angry as him. “I know this is sudden, but I’m your daughter. I’m (Y/N).” The blonde woman stated as the scent of omega rolled off of her. Dean didn’t look very amused as he cornered the woman. “We already found (Y/N). Now go away.” “Hold on, Dean. This smells a lot like (Y/N),” Sam commented as he sniffed the air. (Y/N) tried to lean more into the hallway to hear better. As she pushed the door forward, it squeaked. Dean’s head snapped over to look at her from the sitting room. The ever present hunter. John looked over to her as well. He gave a look of disapproval as he ran his fingers through his salt and pepper beard.

“Omega, come here,” John’s voice rang out, causing (Y/N) to obey the alpha. “We have a dilemma here. This omega claims to be my daughter and I believe her, but I don’t believe you. Who are you?” John questioned as he got closer and closer to her. “John, leave the poor girl alone.” Mary commanded, causing John to back off. “I want you out of my territory, NOW!” John screamed as he pointed to the door. Just like that, (Y/N)’s world fell apart around her. First she was kidnapped now this?


	9. Chapter 8: Replaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I smell a liar.

(Y/N) gave John a look as she walked to the front door of the lodge. If he wanted to get rid of her, he was going to get what he wanted. She quickly opened the door and walked out, slamming it as hard as she could behind her. Hopefully someone wasn’t thickheaded enough to realize that she was pissed. Another slam was also heard as (Y/N) walked to the tree line in front of the house. “(Y/N), wait!” Dean yelled out as he ran towards her. “What do you want? Are you coming to shame me too?!” She said as her voice cracked in hurt. “No, but I am here to tell you this. Go to Gabriel and Lucifer’s place and stay there until I come for you, ok?” (Y/N) just gave a nod as she walked away from Dean. “They’re not that far from the lodge, they should be about 3 houses down!” Dean yelled to her as he walked to the lodge to deal with his dad’s mess.

Usually it was Dean who followed John without question, but something must have gotten into Sam. Sam was usually disgusted by John’s intentions, he was more of a mama’s boy. Things just didn’t add up. Her scent was a scent of a wolf, an Omega wolf at that. She looked like Mary, but she resembled John only a little bit. At the moment, Dean had no idea who this woman was. She seemed legit.

Dean walked into the lodge, anger wafting off him in large waves. John was still in the sitting room with her. She was definitely going to be called her from now on, because that wasn’t his sister. She didn’t deserve to be called (Y/N).“Dean, I was just going to go look for you.” Sam said as he frowned and made his hazel eyes look bigger and sadder. Dean knew what he was trying to do. He was doing his infamous puppy eyes. Sam thought if he did this, Dean would see his reasoning.

“Sorry, Sammy, but those don’t work on me anymore. Nice try though.” Dean chuckled out as he glared at his father, who was talking to her. He growled out and attempted to walk away from the sickening scene. “Wait, hold up Dean,” John called out as he walked over to Dean, the blonde trailing behind him like a lost puppy. “Could you take (Y/N) to her room and throw all the imposter’s stuff away.” Dean gave another growl towards his father and her. “She’s not my sister!” Dean yelled out as he brushed past his father and walked into his Omega’s room. His Omega really sounded good to him, he did claim her, so she is his Omega. He looked around the room trying to find the real (Y/N)’s stuff. He spotted her clothes on the bed, that would do. Dean gently picked it up and lifted it to his nose. The sweet smell of heat filled his nose. She was still in heat… A first heat to be exact.

Dean then walked out of the room, (Y/N)’s clothes clutched tightly to his chest. It was as if it was piece of her that Dean didn’t want corrupted by the things John and Sam where doing. He attempted to wrestle his way through his family to get to the door, but his father stopped him in his tracks. “Dean, ya gotta listen to me. That’s not your sister, she’s nothing. For all we know should could be one of Crowley’s spies.” When John mentioned Crowley, the blonde wolf flinched slightly. This didn’t go unnoticed by Dean, who gave her an even harsher glare.

Dean just looked back at his father and said nothing. ‘Just ignore him,’ he started to chant this as he walked towards the front door, hoping no one will stop him this time. He gave one last look at his family before walking out the door.

Mary let out a sad sigh as she got up from the couch. “Omega, where do you think you’re going?” John asked as he followed Mary into their bedroom. "I’m just going to stay in here, John. I don’t want any part of this drama. If you think that’s your daughter than that’s your daughter, but it’s not my daughter. A mother knows who their pups are and that’s not my pup!“ Mary hissed out as she sat in a large chair facing the a window, giving her a view of the entire village. “Fine than!” John Alpha raged as he stomped out of the door.

Mary then got out of her seat and peeked out into the hall, John was now in the living room talking to the blonde wolf. She than ran back in and opened her side table cabinet and moved away the countless yarn balls she stored in there. She found the item she was looking for and closed the cabinet and sat back in her chair, making sure that if someone opened the door they couldn’t see the object. The object in question was a simple flip-phone. John didn’t approve of this kind of technology, so she had the boys go out and buy her the things she needed. The only real technology John liked was the Impala. He bought it, why wouldn’t he like it?

She quickly flipped it open and searched through her contacts for Dean’s number. She found it and hit the call button. He answered on the first ring, his low voice rang through the phone, “Mom, are you ok? Is everything alright?” His voice sounded panicked. Mary let out a chuckle at her oldest son’s voice. “Everything’s fine, Dean. It’s just, take care of my baby. I know you two are going to make beautiful mates. I wanted Sammy to be apart of this as well, but I guess he made up his mind. I know my Sammy though, he’ll eventually come around.” “I promise I’ll take care for her, Mom. She’s my Omega.” Mary silently cried at her son’s words. He was the perfect Alpha for his sister. This is all she really wanted anyway.

“Alright, thank you, Dean. I’ll try as much as I can to convince your father, I really will.” Mary then ended the call and hid the phone back into the cabinet. She was happy, knowing her daughter was being taken care of until this whole mess was settled.

(Y/N) lightly knocked on the door of Gabe and Lucifer’s house. The sound of chains and nobs could be heard from inside the house and soon Gabe’s face and playful smirk looked back at her from between the crack in the door. “(Y/N), I was beginning to think you would never come visit me!” Gabe said as he opened the door wider. “Why don’t you come in, I just made a chocolate cake.” Now that she was thinking about food, (Y/N)realized she hadn’t eaten in so long. Her stomach began to rumble as Gabe led her into the kitchen, where a large chocolate frosted cake sat on the counter. “I was hoping to eat the whole cake, but now that you’re here I can’t .” Gabe seemed sad at the thought of not being able to eat the whole cake by himself. “I usually enjoy candy more than baked goods, but sugar is sugar and I don’t argue with that.” He then proceed to cut half the cake and rake it onto a large plate. He also cut a small slice for you.

Dean walked through the door as you finished your cake. “Gabriel, where’s my cake?” He asked as he sat down next to you and put an arm around your chair. “No can do, Winchester. As you can see you’ve been a pain in my ass for sometime and pain in the asses don’t get cake.” Dean let out a low laugh. “There’s the Gabriel I know. Lucifer is eventually will figure out that I’m here, so I’ll make it quick. Can you watch over (Y/N) for me until I can get that wolf out of here.” “Oh, her. That wolf bitch that claims to be your sister? I heard about her from Cas, news travels fast.” 

"I need to go talk Cas and Bobby about this. Come up with a game plan to gank that bitch. I noticed when I mentioned Crowley, she flinched. I think she’s in with him.“ Gabe’s face turned serious as he leaned over the table to stare at Dean. "Crowley? Interesting… If he’s still alive, kill him immediately. I don’t want that son of a bitch near my pups.” “I promise.” “Also, when you find him, stick a pole up his ass for me and take a picture. I wanna see it.” This just got dark. Is this how Gabe really is? He seemed so nice and playful.

Another set of footsteps were heard as Lucifer came into the kitchen. “Dean, it’s been awhile.” Lucifer said as a smirk appeared on his face. He didn’t look as menacing as he did before. “Lucifer I need you to do me a favor. I want you to watch my Omega for me.” Just the word Omega sent (Y/N) over the edge. She became hot at the sound of her Alpha calling her by her title. “Of course, Dean. Have I ever let you down?” “Yes, twice.” “ Noted.” “Come on (Y/N) I’ll show you your room.” Gabe said as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. Dean let out a light growl causing Gabe to laugh. If he wasn’t pregnant you would have thought he was an alpha.“ "Wait.” Dean said as he licked his lips. He walked up to you and lifted your chin. “Be good for your Alpha, Omega. I wouldn’t want to punish you.” “Alpha, please.” (Y/N) whined as she tried to get closer to him. “I’ll be back, Omega.”


	10. Chapter 9: This Means War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow eyes bring misfortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love and support!

(Y/N) gave a whine of disapproval as Dean walked out of the door, not looking back. She wondered if he would actually keep his promise, she doubted it. She only knew him for 4 days and they’ve already had sex. She couldn’t even remember half of it, lust clouded her vision when she was scooped up into Dean’s arms and later woke up in an unfamiliar bed, completely naked.

A cough sounded behind her, causing her to turn around and spot Gabe, his eyes showing a mix of pity and amusement. Oh, yeah, he was still here. “Why don’t I show you around until lover boy comes back.” (Y/N) gave a slow nod as she followed ‘Loki’ further into the house. That seemed to be a fitting nickname for him, a character that had two sides to him, one to keep up his image and the other the real side of him. Gabriel was like this. He seemed all nice and sweet, but on the inside, he seemed like tricky, smug bastard.

"All right, here’s where you’ll be staying, sweet cheeks. If you need anything, ring for me.“ There was the bastard everyone loves. Then Gabriel grabbed the door knob and closed the door.

The room was fairly small, only a queen sized bed and a chair. That’s all she really needed at the moment anyway.

A loud crack sounded through Bobby’s cabin as Dean quickly made his way through the door. "Can I help you, idjit?” Bobby asked as he looked up from his book. “Have you heard yet?” Dean hastily asked. “Heard what?” “Dad’s gone crazy!” Bobby let out a dry chuckle. “That’s not news to me, boy.”

"And so has Sammy!“ "Like father like son. I thought you would be just like John, but it looks like I was wrong.” “Not funny, Bobby! Some random woman barged into the lodge and claimed to be my sister!”

Bobby gave a confused look as he got up from his chair. 'I thought you found (Y/N)?“ "We did. I know that’s not my sister and now she brainwashed both Dad and Sam!” “ Do you know for sure?” “Yes! I have this instinct, like a little voice at the back of my mind telling me that that’s not my mate.” “What about when you’re around the other (Y/N), what do you feel?” Dean took a deep breath, gathering his emotions. “When I’m around her I feel this draw, a need to hold her and keep her safe. I feel this connection.” That was deep, even for Dean. “That sounds like an imprint to me.”

“BOBBY!” A voice yelled as heavy footsteps got closer to the living room. It was Cas and he didn’t look so good. Blood was pouring from his nose in large clumps, dripping onto his already split lip. “Woah, Woah, Cas. What happened?” Dean worriedly asked as he helped his friend onto a couch. “Crowley… one of his men ambushed me when I was gathering herbs,” Castiel said, taking gulps of air as he tried to catch his breath. “Did you recognize who it was?” “Azazel.” Bobby physically tensed at the sound of Azazel’s name. “Not that jackass. I thought I killed him. Plunged a knife straight through his chest.” “It was definitely Azazel. He had yellow eyes. He grabbed me from behind and started punching me, he even broke my nose, I think.” Now that Dean saw it, his nose was bent at an odd angle.

“Go to Ellen and have her clean you up, then get some rest boy, you’ve earned it.” Cas gave a small nod as he carefully got to his feet. "I better get to the lodge.“ Dean then got up but was grabbed by Bobby. "Don’t tell John about this. I don’t want him to know just yet.” Dean nodded and walked out of the door.

Dean kicked open the front door and cautiously walked through the sitting room, desperate to go to his room before John or Sam spotted him. “Dean!” Someone called out as they ran over to him. It was her. “What do you want?” Dean growled out as he attempted to get away from her. “Aww, aren’t you going to say hello to your sister?” “You’re not my sister!” Dean growled out threateningly. “I could be if you just gave me a chance.” She flirtily said as she ran her hand along his smooth, muscular t- shirt covered chest. “Get away from me!” He yelled as he sprinted away from her. The woman just glared at him and she sauntered back to the kitchen, probably to suck up to Sam.

"Ohh, Sammy!“ The woman called out as she leaned into him. Sam just gave a chuckle as he continued to toss his salad. "Was that Dean?” “Yes, and he was being mean to me!” She fake pouted. “He’ll come around eventually.” “Ohh, I hope Sammy!” The woman said her painted lips pulling into a small smirk.

(Y/N) gave another grunt of discomfort. It felt like everything was too hot for her skin. Whenever she had something on, there was this scratching under her skin, like it desperately wanted out. The ache between her legs was also there, screaming for an Alpha to come and satisfy her.

Deciding it was it was too much, she moved over to the small window next to the bed and pulled up the curtains. What laid beyond the window would haunt her. Staring back at her was a pair of golden eyes. (Y/N) instantly shut the curtains and ran to Gabe, hoping he would save her.

(Y/N) ran into the living room to find Gabe napping on the couch, his pregnant belly moving up and down with each breath. “Gabriel!” She whispered harshly. “What, what!” He snapped as he got up from the couch. “There was someone outside my window. He had yellow eyes.” Gabriel let out an angry growl as he ran to (Y/N)’s room and threw open the curtain. The yellow eyes were gone and a note was taped to the window instead. 'Hand over the girl before I make you hand her over and I don’t think Crowley would appreciate that.’


	11. Chapter 10: Hold You Close To My Cold Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflecting on memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feed back and the support. I really appreciate it.

    

  (Y/N)'s body began to shake as she read the note over and over again. What did he mean that Crowley wanted her? What was he going to do once he had her? All these thoughts ran through her as she just stood there, not taking her eyes off of the note still taped to her bedroom window.

Gabe had left awhile ago, overcome with rage. He probably went to get Dean. Dean... Did he know what Crowley wanted with her? He probably didn't. She couldn't ask John or Sam, they didn't want her there in the first place. They were probably fawning over that bitch at the moment. Waiting on her, hand and foot as Dean tried to defeat the real evil. With help from Bobby and Cas of course.

(Y/N) felt so bad for her older brother, Dean had such a nice relationship with Sam, and then she came along and fucked everything up. Now, a guy was after her and some random bitch decided to take her place.

She finally looked away from the note and walked out of her bedroom to find that Gabriel was indeed, gone. The front door was left open and the cold winter air made its way through the house. She completely forgot it was winter, it barely snowed and the air wasn't usually this cold. (Y/N) then made up her mind to walk out of the house and shut the door behind her, ready to look for Gabe and Dean.

\------------

"Dean! Am I glad you're here!" Yelled Sam as his older brother walked through the lodge's front door. Sam wasn't himself, he wasn't usually this cheery. Dean could already sense another argument in the making, this time their dad wasn't here to see it happen. Mary was here though, sipping on a cup of tea near the raging fire.

"What do you want now, Sam?" Dean asked, not wanting to start the argument. He's been through enough already.

"We were just discussing when you should bond with (Y/N). We already bonded, and she thinks it's about time you two do it as well." Dean's body froze as he looked at her neck. There it was clear as day, right on her bond gland, a perfect imprint of Sam's teeth. It was beginning to scar over, giving it a bright red hue.

Mary's head shot up at the word bond. Her tea cup fell from her hands and smashed on the floor, hot tea staining the wood. "Samuel Winchester!" Mary screamed as she made her way over to her middle child. She reached up and grabbed his ear, lowering his face. Sam's hazel eyes stared back at her identical eyes, he was challenging her authority. But, Mary was of a higher caliber, she was the pack Omega for heavens sakes and if Sam didn't clean up his act then the blonde bitch would become pack Omega. No one except Sam and John wanted that. The thought of her becoming his Omega sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"I know what I'm doing, Mom!" Sam yelled back, causing the blonde to hide behind her 'Alpha'. This caused Sam to wrap a protective arm around the blonde and hold her close to his muscular chest.

"You're just a child, Sam!" Nothing else was said between the four of them. Sam went outside with his mate and left Dean and Mary alone.

"Come one, Mom. It's ok." Dean said in a soft voice as he rubbed his mother's back. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer as they streamed down her face and a sob racked through her body.

"It's really not Dean! I just want my babies back at home, healthy, happy and mated. I don't want her, she's not my daughter." She sobbed. John should have sensed his Omega was stressed by now. The pheromones were wafting off her in waves.

Suddenly loud footsteps shook the house as John scurried into the room, his eyes glaring at Dean. "What did you do?" He asked as he scooped up his Omega in his arms. "He didn't do anything, it's you, John! Bringing that girl into my house and claiming she's my daughter, my little girl! I know who my children are and that's not my child!" John's face became blank as he thought this over. He then took out a picture from his pocket and held it out to Mary.

"Who does that look like to you?" He asked. The older Omega immediately took the photo from her Alpha's hands and looked it over. It was a picture of her younger self, a baby clung to her bare chest in the photo while a young Dean and Sam stood by the bed.. (Y/N). The new born's face was bright red and her tufts of (h/c) hair were a mess. Mary ran her fingers along the baby's face, thinking about the time she first held her in her arms.

\-------

A small cry sounded through the room as Ellen placed baby (Y/N) on Mary's chest. The Omega looked down at the baby and ran her fingers over her soft, chubby cheeks. She was finally here, after nine months and thirteen hours of aggravation, she was finally here.

John leaned over and gazed at his baby girl, her little eyes finally opened to reveal a stunning (e/c) color. His smile got bigger as she looked up at him, giving him a beautiful toothless smile in return. "Do you wanna hold her?" Mary asked. The Alpha could only nod as he reached for his pup. She gathered the baby in her arms and supported her head, making sure that John had a nice grip on the baby. John held her in front of him, cradling her as he stared into her bright, wandering eyes. He finally had a girl, a baby girl to look after, to love, to spoil. This was exactly what he wanted, he had the perfect wife and the perfect children, everything was complete.

A small knock was heard as Dean poked his small, round head in the room. "Can we come in now, Mama?" Dean asked. Mary gave a small laugh as she held her pointer finger to her mouth. Dean instantly understood as he walked in with Sam trailing behind him.

The boys walked over to their father and leaned over trying to see their sister. "Is this her, Daddy?" Sam asked. John nodded to his son as he lowered his arms so his sons could get a better look at their sister. (Y/N) looked over to see why she was being moved and spotted Dean. Her eyes flickered to gold as she continued to stare at her older brother. The young Winchester gave a giggle of excitement as he gently grabbed the pup's chubby hand, his eyes flickering gold as well.

Mary gave a small gasp as she watched the exchange. Her babies just imprinted on each other, they're going to be mates. She shedded a tear and just gave a bright smile when John looked over at her with worry etched on his face.

"Alright little lady, I think it's time Mommy fed you." The Alpha said as he passed her back to Mary. The Omega gently laid her on her chest and wrapped her up in a blanket, so the boys wouldn't see her feed her. They didn't need to know what she was doing just yet.

Snap! A flash went off as Ellen stood at the foot of the bed, Polaroid in hand. "This was a beautiful moment, I had too." She explained as she waved the picture in the air.

Not long after, the baby fell asleep causing the boys and Ellen to be pushed out of the bedroom, so both Mom and baby could get some rest. Said baby laid between John and Mary fast asleep. Mary stroked the (Y/N)'s back as her small chest moved up and down on the sheets. John was just staring at her too consumed in the happy feeling that went through him. He was at peace for once, the worry of Crowley and his abandonment out of his mind.

The smell of smoke filled the room soon after as black began to come from under the doorway. There was a fire. John dashed out of the room with Mary hot on his trail. Mary looked back at the baby, hoping she would be OK. The fire was far from the room and the bed was close to the ground.

The couple ran into Dean and Sam's room and grabbed them, causing them to wake up. "Mommy, what's happening?" Sam cried out as he clung to his mother's clothed chest.

"Don't worry Sammy, Mommy has you." Mary soothed as she ran to her bedroom. John kicked the door open and dashed for the bed, expecting his baby girl to be asleep. She wasn't there, she was gone. John searched around the bed, but there was no trace of (Y/N). He let out an animalistic roar as he pressed Dean tighter to his chest.

"WHERE IS SHE!" John screamed as he kicked the bed.

"What do you mean 'where is she, John?!" Mary asked as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Where's my baby, my pup!?" Mary's eyes began to glow gold as she glared at her alpha. John turned to look at her, his eyes glowing the same gold.

"I never should have left her!" Mary screamed as she tried to soothe Sam's crying. Dean reached out for his little brother but was pulled back by his father.

The cracking of wood could be heard in the next room followed by a large crash. A wood beam crashed through Sam and Dean's bedroom ceiling and landed in Mary and John's bedroom. The wood was splintered and charred as it let in more smoke from the next room. The flickering of large flames appeared in the bedroom, spreading throughout the house. "We have to go now, Omega!" John said in his Alpha voice, Mary could only nod as she followed her Alpha out of the lodge.

They ran to a small hill near the lodge as they watched the flames engulfed the wood along with the sounds of cracking wood.

It was gone, the home that 3 generations of Winchesters build went up in flames. "What the hell happened?" Bobby's could be heard in the distance as he ran over to the family. Sweat dripped down his hair line as he looked between the burning lodge and John.

The only response he got was the crying of Mary, Dean, and Sam. "She's gone, Bobby." Mary sobbed as hugged a bawling Sam. His long brown hair clung to his forehead as tears ran down his chubby cheeks, he was mourning his baby sister. The one he would never play with or grow up with.

The fire soon died down as the last wood pillar collapsed onto the ash covered grown, the gray powder flying into the air like snow. The family made their way into the rubble, hoping to recover anything they could find.

Mary and John sat down Sam and Dean. They ran off immediately to where their old bedroom used to stand. The only thing that remained was two beds and a crib, burned beyond repair. The fabric on the beds gave a smokey odor as they searched through the covers and the charred wood. "Dean, look!" Sam called out to his older brother as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Dean didn't say a word as Sam held out a burnt ball of fur. It was a stuffed bear.

The tips of its brown fur were black, its little black eyes were melted, and its small, blue bow tie was missing. It was Sam's bear, he was going to give it to (Y/N) when she was old enough. Dean took the bear and held it close, he's never felt so much pain in his six years of living. He still had that bear. He's never had to experience death or loss. The feeling was too new to him.

John lifted up a wood board and threw it two feet away, no sign of a small body. He knew he wouldn't find his daughter, but it was nice to have closure. Just one little hint would help, hell even her diaper would be fine. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Did you find anything yet?" Mary sniffed out as she carefully balanced a pile of china plates in her arms. Of all the things that could have survived, it was Mary's mother's china.

The plates were so hideous that John wouldn't even let the boys eat off of them. "It makes the food taste bad." He would say causing Dean to slide the plate away from him and a 'yucky' from Sam. The plates were still there in the new lodge, in the china cabinet in the dining room.

"No, did you?" He asked. She shook her head no as she began to tear up again.

"Do you think she's..." He knew what she was hinting at, she could be dead and under all the rubble.

"No, I think she was taken." From that moment on, John swore to find her, but when (Y/N) was found by Dean he couldn't believe it. How could they find their sister instantly when he searched for the last seventeen years? It didn't make sense. He only allowed the other girl to stay because of her scent. Just scent, she didn't even look like either of them, now he came to terms with the other girl being his daughter, his (Y/N) not the blonde bitch.

\-------

(Y/N) eventually found Dean, he was in the lodge with John and Mary, but Gabe was nowhere in sight. She quietly knocked on the door and it was immediately opened by John. His face wasn't as hard as it was before, it held a soft look to it as he swept her up into a hug without warning. She could feel something wet on her shoulder. (Y/N) looked over to see they were tears, he was crying. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," John said as he pulled back from the hug and led her into the lodge.

"Omega..." Dean whispered out and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Alpha..." She whispered back. Dean finally let her go after two minutes of just hugging. He smiled at her, his green eyes filled with such love and adoration. This caused Mary to smile as well as she was pulled into a hug by John. The family was back, but where was Sam?

"Where did Sam storm off too?" (Y/N) question. Dean just shrugged.

"He stormed off twenty minutes ago." The Alpha stated. Where was Sam? He was probably still with the bitch.

"Why don't we go look for him." (Y/N) suggested and ran out the door, Dean following her.

"Dean!" Someone called out. It was a woman with wild red hair, an excited smile plastered on her face. She ran over and stopped in front of Dean, she seemed friendly.

  "Charlie, where have you been?" Dean asked as he smirked at Charlie.

   "I was just going to ask you the same thing! I just saw Sam go into the woods with some strange blonde chick, I thought this would be valuable information." Charlie giggled out and then scurried off. Dean just shrugged and walked to the start of the tree line. The same woods (Y/N) went into heat in. The same one with the half-eaten corpse. The thought of its dead eyes still sent shivers down her spine. 

  As you went deeper into the forest the scent of iron was noticeable. It was probably the corpse rotting away. The sky then began to turn dark and a crescent moon began to peek out from behind large gray clouds. It was going to be a full moon soon and if the stories of werewolves were correct, they change on the full moon. That would also mean she would change as well.

  The irony scent got stronger and stronger as (Y/N) and Dean made it to the clearing in the woods, the moon reflecting on the frost covered grass below. The corpse was still there but two figures stood over it, (Y/N) instantly recognized them as Sam and the blonde chick. 

  Sam was on the ground, bent over the corpse as he bit into the arm. Black blood ran down his chin as the blonde kept encouraging him to eat. Dean just stood there as he watched his younger brother tear into flesh. He felt like he was going to be sick as a chunk of dangled from his teeth. His eyes glowed gold and his teeth were razor sharp, making it easier for him to tear into his victim, this poor soul. It had become unrecognizable, it didn't even look like a person, its skin removed from its flesh. Large chunks were missing, reminding (Y/N) of shark bites on a seal. "Come on, Sammy baby. Eat it all." The blonde said with excitement. She was the vilest person on the face of the Earth.

  Dean slowly moved forward to his brother, but his boots crunched on the frost. Sam's head snapped up, his eyes turned a brighter shade of gold as he let out a growl. The black blood dripped onto the frost, staining it and the flesh dropped onto the ground in pieces. His eyes held a feral look to them as he stared at (Y/N) and Dean with such hunger. He was a monster.

   

    
   


	12. Chapter 11: Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness lurks in the most strange places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys so much. I've been getting a lot of support that I greatly appreciate.

A feral growl pierced through the air as Sam lifted himself from the ground. His canines glinting dark crimson in the moonlight and his eyes glowed a frightening red color. Dean proceeded to grab (Y/N) hand and slowly back away. The younger Winchester game another growl as he shifted into a wolf. It was quite tall and muscular, covered in light brown hair with its red eyes still visible. He lunged at the pair but failed to do any harm to his brother and sister as they ran as fast as they could, Sam following after them.  
Ruby stood behind, biting her perfect lips as she saw her ‘mate’ runoff. They were not supposed to find out about their little ‘affair’. Her whole plan crashed down around her. The thing she had spent 2 years on, gone. She was supposed to hurt them from the inside. Family is the most important thing to packs and werewolves as a whole. Expose Sam as the monster he has become and have his father send him to his death. Then she would have MacLeod chip away from the inside. It was a wonderful plan, ensuring her a place in Crowley’s favor. Yet, he could kill her for messing up the plan.  
She could imagine it now, Crowley holding up his silver pistol and shooting a small silver bullet into her perfect head, straight between her eyes. The bullet instantly killing her. He’d then have one of his bodyguards drag her limp body all the way back to camp, possibly chopping off her head and serving it on a silver platter. Her head would become the centerpiece of the elegant dinner as Crowley clinked glasses of blood with his evil mother. The woman was a bitch.  
Ruby shuddered at the thought. There was no way in hell that would happen. A crunch of dead leaves sounded through the dark causing the girl to turn around. She found nothing, but the crunch sounded again, only from the other side of the clearing. Ruby quickly whipped her head around again to find nothing there. The trees began to sway more violently as the crunching came from all sides. The wind pushed through the leaves on the trees, causing the whistle of the wind. “You didn’t think I would find out what happened, would I darling?”  
A teasing voice rang through the air. Crowley’s voice. Ruby quickly faced the alpha, shaking out of pure fear. It was like he could smell it as he got closer to the girl’s horrified form. “You didn’t do a very good job.” He stated as he teasingly wagged a finger at her.  
“I didn’t mean it Alpha! Please forgive me!” Ruby pleaded as she saw Crowley take out a small silver knife.  
“I’m sorry, darling, but mistakes cannot be forgiven.” And with that said, the Alpha grabbed her forearm and teasingly ran the sharp, cold blade up and down her skin. The woman shuddered as the tip of the knife began to dig into the skin. Blood instantly pooled at the surface as the knife dug deeper into her flesh.  
“Please, don’t! Don’t!” Ruby cried as the crimson liquid ran down her pale arm.  
"Mistakes cannot be forgiven in the eyes of Cain,“ Crowley stated again as he sliced her arm, creating a red line in its wake. The Omega’s cries became louder as the Alpha made another slice into her flesh.  
The woman fell to her knees in front of the man, holding her arm as the tears ran down her face. “Don’t look so down, darling, you’re pretty when you cry. ” And with that, Crowley disappeared as quickly as he appeared.  
Not that far away, Dean and (Y/N) ran for their lives as the feral wolf clawed at them. The lights of the lodge soon appeared through the trees, giving a ray of hope. With that ray of hope, they ran faster than they’ve ever ran in their lives, but the only problem was that it was far past the time that their parents went to bed, meaning all the doors were likely locked. Just as they predicted the back door was indeed locked, causing Dean to bang on the door, hoping Mary or Benny could possibly hear them. “Son of a bitch!” He yelled as he watched Sam come closer. The wolf circled around them, watching his prey with a careful eye.  
"Now Sam, calm down. You don’t wanna do this.“ Dean pleaded as he clenched his jaw, also looking for a way out. Sam could only growl and snap at Dean and (Y/N). Dean quickly moved in front of (Y/N), just for protection. Sam continued to get closer and Dean quickly put his hand on his thigh, feeling his gun in its holster. You could never be too careful. Very gently, the Alpha back away closer to the lodge as he slowly removed the gun from his thigh.  
Dean slowly raised it and pointed it at his brother and clicked back the safety. "Now Sam, back away! I’m not gonna tell you twice. I will shoot.” He said calmly, but Sam didn’t back down. He lunged forward and Dean pulled back the trigger and shot him in the shoulder. The wolf gave a loud howl as he fell to the ground, his blood staining his fur.  
Sam was soon forced to change back into his human form because of the pain, but his once hazel eyes still remained red. He looked at his older brother and sister as he held his shoulder, blood poured out of the wound and onto the frosty ground. “What the hell happened?” Mary’s voiced screamed out as she ran from the house, followed by John. The Omega looked between her youngest son and oldest, shocked to see the gun in Dean’s hand and Sam’s bloodied shoulder. The sheer pain that began to appear on the woman’s face was too much. The pain of seeing her pup hurt is enough, but knowing what that pup did to deserve it was even more terrible.  
“Oh, my Eve!” She gasped as she reached out to Sam. The Alpha just growled and moved away from Mary, still clutching his bloodied shoulder. Mary still continued to reach out to him and eventually got him to move his hand away. The sight was nauseating. The bullet could still be seen in the wound, Sam not having the strength to pull it out safely. It’s silver shell glinting in the moonlight as the blood began to dry. If they weren’t fast enough, Sam could heal around the wound, encasing the bullet inside his shoulder for good.  
"John, grab him and call Castiel and Ellen! Quick, before his wounds close!“ The woman screamed as she shuffled Dean and (Y/N) back into the lodge.  
Mary was physically shaking as she led the pair to the couch. Dean didn’t look as bad as (Y/N), who was now on the couch sobbing up a storm. She never wanted this. She just wants her old life back, no more werewolves, guns, or packs. Just her old room and her annoying older "brother” and her old “parents.” “I-I want to leave…” The girl sobbed out. Both Mary and Dean stopped talking and looked at her, shocked to hear this out of nowhere.  
"It’s ok, baby. We’re gonna get Sammy patched up and he’ll be back to his normal self soon.“ Dean said as he rubbed her back in comforting circles. But Dean didn’t even know if Sam was even going to be the same. That’s what scared him the most, fearful of what’s to come.  
"Ok, why don’t we all go to bed and see what happens in the morning,” Mary suggested as she got up from the couch and headed for the hallway. The other Alpha and Omega could only nod as they too got up and headed to Dean’s room.  
Once safely inside they took off their clothes and laid on the bed in silence, just enjoying the sound of each others heartbeat.  
A howl was heard outside waking (Y/N) up from her deep sleep. She looked around the room and realized it was still dark, the stars still in the sky along with the moon. 'It’s now or never.’ She thought and got out of bed, cautiously pulling away from the clingy older Winchester brother. She got dressed and quietly headed for her room, hoping Ruby hadn’t moved her stuff.  
Thankfully she hadn’t, so she proceeded to grab her old clothes and make a run for it through the window. The flashlight on her phone worked wonders as (Y/N) walked through the main village and into the dark woods. Another wolf howl broke the calm silence, this time sounding closer. (Y/N) shinned her flashlight in all directions, but there was nothing there. Another howl sounded again and the noise of paws on dead leaves. She quickly looked behind her and nothing was there again. She looked forward again and in front of her was a man, dressed in an expensive suit and bright red eyes, shining in the dark light. “Hello, darling.” (Y/N) dropped her phone out of fear and let out a gut-wrenching scream. The man made no move forward, he just stood there, staring.  
“Oh, where are my manners. My name is Crowley.” Crowley said and gave his most devilish smirk.  
"You see, darling. You have something of mine and I don’t appreciate my things being touched.“


	13. Chapter 12: In My Time Of Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Running Away From Your Problems Is The Worst Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I bring a new chapter! Enjoy!

(Y/N) didn’t say anything. This man was crazy. She hadn’t taken anything let alone something that belonged to him. Crowley repeated his statement, “I don’t appreciate my things being touched.” She slowly back away more, ready to make a run for it. He didn’t look that fast. Making up her mind, (Y/N) sprinted towards the entrance of the woods. She could hear something following her and I didn’t sound like a person. She looked behind for a split second to see a huge, brown wolf. (Y/N)’s mind was clouded with different thoughts of death. If she didn’t run, she would surely become a chew toy.

She continued to sprint through the woods, now finding a rush of energy. Her instincts were on high. She was definitely the prey and Crowley the predator. (Y/N) could see a light shine through the trees, the lodge. It was so close, barely out of the omega’s reach! She went full steam ahead and crashed into the front door. Her head banged against the hardwood, but (Y/N) shook the pain off. She jiggled the knob to find the door was locked. Hopefully, her window was still opened.

(Y/N) ran around the front of the house and found her window, still open. She jumped towards the ledge of the window and tried to pull herself up with all her strength, (Y/N) desperately clawed at the window sill, almost halfway into the room. She quickly glanced behind her only to find that the wolf wasn’t anywhere in sight. This caused a wave of nervousness to wash through her. Her face turned stark white and she stopped moving. Her body was paralyzed and her arms wouldn’t move. She was frozen in fear.

A howl was heard not that far away, the same type of howl she heard days before, outside her window. Crowley was the one outside the lodge.

(Y/N) began to feel herself get back into control, in a desperate attempt to save herself. She continued to slide herself through the window. The howling got closer and closer until she could hear it just around the corner. She moved fast, but it was too late. She could feel the wolf’s red gaze on her. She could hear his paws hit the wet ground. She could feel his breath on her leg. He was right there.

For a few moments, (Y/N) couldn’t hear or feel anything other than her heart in her chest. She couldn’t feel Crowley’s razor-sharp teeth biting at her left calf. His jaw was so powerful, ready to crush bone. Feeling rushed back into her and the stinging pain rushed up her left leg. She tried to kick her other leg, but she lost so much energy, but she was determined to live. Something in the back of her head told her to pull. She kicked harder and pulled on the window sill. Crowley clamped down his jaw more, trying to pull the omega onto the ground.

Suddenly, she felt her foot make contact with the werewolf’s head. The alpha yelped and let go of her leg. (Y/N) quickly climbed into the room. It was dark and the fireplace was no longer lit, it had gone out and the room was now cold. She tried to stand up, but she only fell to the ground. She tried once more and successfully slammed the window shut. She could see that Crowley was just outside, trying to find a way in. Blood coated his mussel and fur. He could see her through the window and he just stared and bared his bloody teeth. (Y/N) ducked down and looked at her calf. She could barely see it, but she knew it was bad. She could feel that her calf was wet with her blood and the smell of iron was heavy in the air. As well as the smell of hurt omega. Someone was bound to notice the smell.

She pulled out her phone and turned on her flashlight. She pointed it at her leg and gasped at the damage. Her pants hid her actual wound, but she could see that blood had seeped into her pants, and there was a clear tear in her pants. She gently touched it, but quickly pull her hand away, hissing. It seemed to be a lot worse than (Y/N) thought. It hurt so much, that she could feel the tears she didn’t know she was shedding, run down her (s/c) cheeks.

She needed to find someone and quickly. She gently got up and tried not to use her left leg as she walked to the door. She opened it gently and hobbled down the lit hall. Dean didn’t seem like the type of person to know how to treat a werewolf bite. Sam was all the way upstairs and (Y/N) didn’t really want to hobble up all those stairs as well as make Sam even angrier than he probably was. Mary and John’s room was just down the hall, they could help. Making up her mind, (Y/N) hobbled down the hall once more. Each step caused a sharp wave of pain to go through both her left leg and whole body. She grew tired and her eyes felt so heavy. Maybe if she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, this would all go away. She proceeded to lean against the wall for only a moment. Their room seemed so far away. Her sobbing grew louder as she looked down the hall. There was a thick trail of blood leading from her room. She needed to push on no matter what.

(Y/N) gave a small whimper and continued on. She finally made it to their bedroom door. She slowly opened the door and gazed into the dark room. Mary and John were both asleep and their gentle breathing calmed the omega only for a moment. Without even thinking, (Y/N) quietly called out, “Mama…” The couple only stirred at the sound, not waking up at all.

Trying her luck again she called out “Mama!”, louder. It seemed to have worked because Mary slowly lifted herself from the bed and turned to look at (Y/N).

“(Y/N), what’s wrong hun?” The omega asked gently. The omega could only sob and let out little whimpers of pain. The other omega got up out of bed and lit a torch on one of the walls, lighting the whole room. She quickly spotted the blood on the floor and on (Y/N). Mary quickly led her over to the bed and began searching for the wound.

“It…it’s on my leg.” (Y/N) rasped out, her voice cracking at the pain. Mary nodded and helped her remove her pants, but her pants stuck to the wound. It was impossible to get off without it hurting. By this time, John was up and looking around the room hazily, still not that awake. He could smell the blood in the air and the scent of an unfamiliar alpha.

“What’s going on?” He asked looking at his mate and daughter.

“I need you to get something for me, John. Go get Castiel and Dean then run to the infirmary and get me a medical kit, hurry!” Not sure what he was doing, John only nodded and ran out of the room.

He pounded on Dean’s door and the alpha opened it, looking at his father annoyed. “What? What? I heard you loud and clear the first time.” Dean said, his voice raspy and deep from sleep.

“Go get a medical pack and bring it my bedroom.” Without saying why John ran off. Dean was fully awake now, ready to help. He ran up the stairs and into the infirmary. He didn’t have time to light the torches, so he tried his best to feel around for a medical kit. He rummaged through a cabinet until he felt cloth bag. He snatched it out of the cabinet and ran out of the room, down the stairs. He slammed into his parent’s room only to find his Omega on the bed, bleeding. His mother rubbed her back and tried to calm her, but it was clear that (Y/N) was in an extraordinary amount of pain at the moment. He gave his mother the kit and began to remove his sleepwear. His scent will be a lot stronger without clothes. Dean moved behind her and held her to his chest.

Mary began to work on the wound. She took a pair of scissors and began to cut into (Y/N)’s pants, trying to separate it from the wound. The wounded omega only sobbed harder as her mother peeled back the fabric. Dean could see her distress, so he tried to turn her face away. “It’s ok, Omega. Your alpha’s here, I’ve got ya. I’ve got ya.” He tried to get her to scent him, but it didn’t seem to work. So, he tried the next best thing. He nudged her neck and gently sucked on their bonding mark. This seemed to have calmed the omega down because it made it a lot easier for Mary to wipe away the blood. The wound underneath shocked both mother and son. A chunk of flesh was missing.

It looked like a shark bite, you couldn’t really see any teeth marks, but this was definitely a wolf. Mary would probably have no choice, but to sew it up. She grabbed a sterilized needle and black thread and held it up towards the light to get the thread through the hole. “I know, I know sweetheart. It’s ok, focus on your alpha, focus on me.” Dean tried to console. He could feel tears well up in his own green eyes. Who would do this to her? Who would harm an omega?

Mary made the first stitch and looked at her, her blue eyes filled with hurt. She didn’t want to do this, but she had to. “Mary!” Castiel’s deep voice could be heard through the lodge.

“Cas? Cas, we’re in here!” Dean called out. Heavy footsteps could be heard down the hall and the door opened the with a ‘bam’.

Castiel rushed into the room, his face holding both ear and anger. Bobby Singer was behind him, looking just as angry. “John… He” Castiel rasped out. He looked afraid to speak.

“Crowley ambushed us on our way back to the lodge. He was dragged into the woods. We don’t know if he’s alive or not.”


	14. Chapter 13: Wooded Wails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Omega's strained wails echoed off the trees as her beloved Alpha bled out onto the Earth. These weren't the sounds of a Mated Omega, but a widowed Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back with a new chapter and hopefully, this will have more frequent updates. Also, I've changed the POV to the third person because for me it's smoother to write and hopefully to read. I'll eventually change and tweak earlier chapters to fit this POV. So, enjoy!

‘We don’t even know if he’s alive or not.’ Those words echoed around in your mind. There is no way that John Winchester, the head Alpha of the Winchester pack could be dead. Sure, Crowley is an aggressive wolf, but John is strong and trained. The sounds of heavy footsteps snapped you back to reality. You looked up at the doorway to see the tails of Dean’s flannel as he followed Cas and Bobby out the door.

You quickly hopped out the bed but sat back down as your stitches stretched at the pressure. With a hiss, you worked through the pain enough to lift yourself off the bed once more. You limped to the doorway and looked down the hall. The rest were out of sight, but Castiel’s light could be seen from a window. You got to the door and looked outside, trying to find Cas’s light once more.

It shinned against the treeline but slowly began to dim as they made their way deeper into the brush. You hobbled down the stone steps and followed the path until you caught up to the group. Dean was still at the back of the group, his handgun in hand at the ready. You slowly walked up behind him. As you stepped, a twig snapped under your weight. The Alpha’s back tensed at the sound and he turned. He aimed the gun right at your head, making sure the safety was off.

“Omega, go back to the lodge. You aren’t safe here.” The Alpha growled out. The newly wakened Omega part of you wanted to obey, to be submissive to this Alpha. While the other side, the prideful werewolf side wanted to challenge his authority. You honestly didn’t know how this would go. Obey or defy, either one was predictable.

“He’s.. he’s my father too. I wanna know if he’s alive just as much as you.” You stated, your head held high as you challenged him. Dean snarled, ready to argue back, but Mary stepped in. She walked to the back of the group and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Dean tensed again but slowly began to gravitate towards his mother’s warm touch.

“Dean, please. Now’s not the time for this.” She whispered. Her oldest son nodded and held out a hand to you. You grabbed it, surprised at how tight your Alpha grabbed it. He gave it a strong squeeze and led you deeper into the woods, his other hand still grasping the handgun.

Soon enough, on the path was a trail of blood. Small droplets that became large pools and then stopped at a rather large rock. The rock in question was littered in bullet holes and shells. From what Dean could make of them, they belonged to John’s colt.

If the blood trail ended here, John had to be around too or even Crowley. That blood was either his Crowley’s, you just hope it was Crowley’s. He had caused enough trouble, there was no point in him being alive. All five of you split up and began to look for your father. You searched behind every tree and rock, but you couldn’t find him. Until Bobby called out from behind a large bush. You soon ran to the bush, despite your wound and stitches crying out in protest.

Bobby pulled back the large branches and low and behold, John was propped up again it. A pool of blood was spreading under him, his clothes were covered in both blood and dirt. His hand gripped a wound on his stomach and the other was clutching his colt. “Well, Winchester. You got yourself into a bit of a mess.” Bobby said, laughing dryly. John gave his own weak chuckle. Bright red blood dribbled out of his mouth and soaked his beard as he continued to laugh and cough.

“Oh, my Eve. What the fuck happened John?!” Mary screamed as she pushed Bobby out of the way.

“We got ambushed by Crowley on way back, and I chased the fucker into the woods, but he was prepared. He turned and got a good swipe at me. It looks worse than it is. He got away with a few bullet wounds, but he’s just won’t die.” John removed his hand and showed off a rather deep wound. Blood pooled in the gash, but there was no way he would survive from the looks of it. Castiel knelt down next the Alpha and flashed his light on his abdomen.

He began to feel in around the wound, but his expression changed from calm to concerned. “The wound has caused major internal bleeding. He is losing way too much blood, a blood transfusion would not work even if we got him back to the village. The only thing we can do is pray, because he will most likely not survive the night.” That’s what you were afraid of. You would lose your actual dad before you even got to know him. Losing him to the bastard that took some of your leg to boot. 

“No, no! I won’t let it happen. Come on John, get up, You’re ok.” Mary tried to grab onto his arm and lift him up. John just chuckled and remained unmoved.

He cupped her cheeks and stared into her blue eyes. “I won't make it Omega. Go one without me.” Mary couldn’t look away as she leaned in to press her forehead to her Alpha’s. She whimpered and cried as he held her. You could feel your own tears begin to well up in your (e/c) eyes. You let out a small whine as the tears finally streamed down your cheeks. Dean sensed your distress and brought you into the tightest embrace of your life. You buried your head into his shirt and began to really sob. He rubbed your hair and emitted a scent. It smelt like home, it somewhat soothed you as he whispered comforting things into your ear.

“(Y/N)...” John called out. You turned to him and sniffled. You ran to him despite the pain and grabbed his hand.

“Daddy, please don’t leave! Please don’t…” John shushed your pleading and simply held you, whipping away your tears. He held his own tears in his green eyes. So full of sorrow, yet so full of happiness. He knew it was his time and he accepted it.

“Look at me, baby. Look at me. My beautiful, sweet little girl. I’m so glad I found you, just because you grew up away from me doesn't’ mean I don’t love you any less. I have loved since you were born, since you were taken away and even now. I want you to know this isn’t your fault, it isn’t your fault baby.” He whispered these words into your ear and then gave you a small kiss on the forehead. You let go of him and went back to Dean, who immediately took you in his arms once more.

“Omega, I love you. I love you with all my being, but you know what I have to do. Bobby lead everyone back to the lodge, I don’t want them to see this.” Bobby gave him a nod and began to lead you, Mary, and Castiel out, but just before he got out of earshot, he yelled, “It’s been an honor, you idjit.” John smiled and waved to the group as they left.

He finally turned towards Dean, the joyful smile still on his face. “Dean, I want you to know something. I didn’t want it to end so quickly and without Sam here. Do one thing for me, son. Be the best damn Alpha this fucking pack has ever seen and bring Crowley to justice. Vos may vado per donum Heva: iratusque est Cain, Dean.” For one of the only times in his life, Dean wept.

“Vos may vado per donum Heva: iratusque est Cain, Dad.” John handed over his colt and smiled as he closed his eyes, ready to get this done and over with. Dean raised the gun and aimed. He pulled the trigger and watched as his father slumped to the ground. The bullet wound in his head flowed with blood, the last of the blood left in his body.

His mother’s wails could be heard in the distance. It was so full of hurt and misery. He could never imagine how it was to lose a mate. They shared such a strong connection and having that connection ripped from you was more painful than death. Dean slowly made his way back, taking glances at his father as he got out of sight of the body.

Mary immediately ran up to him and cried into his chest. Wail after wail escaped her lips and she cried like she’s never cried before. All he could do was hold his mother as she longed for the presence touch of her alpha, her mate. 

“I’ll recover Alpha tomorrow and we will hold a proper funeral for him as soon as possible. I’m deeply sorry, vos may vado per donum Heva: iratusque est Cain.” With that said, Castiel left for home. Bobby gave Dean a pat on the back and Mary a kiss on the cheeky and headed home. He was the Alpha’s right-hand man for some many years, it was hard for him to remain calm in this kind of situation, but someone had to.

Mary finally began to remove herself from Dean and headed into the lodge. No doubt taking everything out of John’s closest to form a nest. You looked at Dean and ran into his arms just as your mother did. He gave you a small kiss on the lips and led you back to his room. He gently laid you down on his bed and covered you up with the blankets. The Alpha removed his shirt just in case you needed it to scent.

Dean left the room, making his way down the hall and up the stairs. He walked to his brother’s room and gently knocked on the door. A muffled “come in” sounded through the wood. Dean opened it only to find his brother reading a book, oblivious to the death that just occurred.

“Sam, we need to talk.” Sam raised his head, his long hair falling around his face. His hazel eyes appeared to be sunken in from the lack of sleep, along with big dark circles that hung low under his eyes.

“Dean, if it’s about yesterday, I have no idea what came over me. I can…” Dean held up a hand to stop him.

“It’s not about that, not this time. (Y/N) was attacked by Crowley last night.” Sam immediately looked up at the sound of your name. He put down his book on his side table and gave Dean his full attention.

“Is.. is she ok? Did he take her? Please tell…” Sam was once again interrupted by his brother.

“Would you please let me talk! She was injured but not severely. Dad on the other hand…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence. It was too much, just saying anything made him want to weep again.

“Dad, he’s… he’s dead.” Sam felt like this was a slap to the face. There was no way he was dead, he was completely fine yesterday. The younger Alpha’s face switched between so many emotions that it felt like it would cramp up. From anger to confusion to worry, they switched in a sick endless cycle until he stopped one single emotion. Fury. He could feel his feral side take over as his fangs began to grown and his eyes turned an unnatural shade of gold.

“Who. Killed. Him.” He could barely talk as his anger took control. He breathed heavily as he began to turn.

“Crowley killed him.” Crowley seemed to be behind every fucking thing. “Don’t worry, Sammy, we’ll hunt him down and kill him. For now, we have to worry about the pack, and it looks like we’re the new Alphas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Vos may vado per donum Heva: iratusque est Cain 
> 
> Go with the gift of Eve and Cain- A blessing given for a safe trip or a farewell.


End file.
